Trevor Sheldon
Trevor Sheldon was a high school student and is Jill Roberts ex-boyfriend. He was the ninth character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree during Scream 4. His character is heavily based on Billy Loomis of Scream, but his character also blends of references of Neil Prescott as his compassion for Jill never fades and is determined to protect her throughout the story. History Backstory Trevor Sheldon was the boyfriend of Jill Roberts and at one point, most likely while they were dating, he was allowed to enter her home via her bedroom window. During the time they were dating, Trevor told Jill that he loved her. He and Jill also had sexual intercourse at some point, which we learn was Jill's first time. Trevor later went out with another girl (which was eventually revealed to be Jenny Randall) which caused their relationship to crumble and caused several of their friends to be angry with him. He consistently tried to get back into the good graces of Jill but to no avail. This is probably due to Jill's secret relationship with film geek, Charlie Walker. Scream 4 In the opening scene, when Jenny's on the phone with Ghostface, she is confused on who she is talking to on the other line. She asks the mystery caller, "Is this Trevor?" The killer replies, "Do I sound like a Trevor to you?" This is seen by some as evidence that Jenny was the girl Trevor cheated on Jill with but it is not concrete proof and is merely fan speculation. At school, while Jill is telling her friend, Kirby Reed, of Charlie's attractions to her, Trevor pops up unexpectedly behind Jill's locker as she is closing it, startling both girls. He begins to plead for Jill's forgiveness by saying he shouldn't have let her go but she interrupts him. She tells him when a girl gives him everything and he goes out with someone else, that's dumping her then walks away. Moments after, film geek and fellow high school student, Robbie Mercer, taunts him asking, "What's your favorite scary movie, man?" Trevor, with a grim facial expression, says, "I'll show you. GRRR!!" This seems to scare Robbie and causes him to run off while switching off his headset. After Jill's cousin, Sidney Prescott, is situated in the Roberts house, Jill comes out of the bathroom and into her room where Trevor surprises her by having climbed into her room through the window. This is similar to what Billy Loomis did with Sidney in Scream. She is unhappy about this and tells him, "You have no right to be here... not anymore." This shows it was not the first time he had done this. Moments later, Sidney comes in and immediately apologizes, not knowing Jill had company. Jill says, "No, he was just leaving. It's my ex." Sidney politely says, "Hi." Trevor says hello and they have a brief acquaintance. Once he leaves, Sidney stares at Jill while seeming to be remembering when Billy snuck through her window, saying to Jill, "You remind me of...me." Later on, Kirby answers Jill's phone when it's called by Ghostface from Trevor's phone while Kirby and Jill are watching a movie. Kirby, thinking it's Trevor, says she'll handle it. It soon becomes obvious that it's not Trevor but the killer. He apparently knows what film they are watching and says he's "standing in the closet." Kirby checks Jill's closet but the killer reveals he did not say which closet he was in. It is revealed that Ghostface was standing in Olivia's closet. After Olivia Morris' brutal murder, Trevor is seen rushing through the front door of Olivia's house shortly after Ghostface has escaped, where he goes upstairs to assist a wounded Jill. Trevor is present at the School Cinema Club meeting where he is seen giving a look of hatred or anger to Sidney. Kirby shows this to Sidney by revealing to her that Trevor is looking at her angrily using her mobile phone camera to access the footage being streamed to Robbie's website via his headset. Trevor shows up again at Stab-a-thon and greets Kirby with a few unknown teenagers. Kirby gives him the finger and continues to talk to Jill on the phone (Because of him showing up at the Stab-a-thon which "isn't his scene") Later, he shows up at Kirby's house, having been "invited" by a text from Jill's phone. It's revealed she didn't send him anything and she doesn't even remember where she put her phone. When asked about his phone being missing, he claims he got a new one. Trevor follows Jill upstairs to help her look for her phone. When he comes back downstairs, he interrupts a moment between Kirby and Charlie. As he sits down and expresses his excitement over watching the opening scene of Stab 7, Charlie furiously storms out. This causes an angry Kirby to demand to know who invited him. He states that it obviously wasn't her and goes back upstairs to find Jill as Kirby tells him to get out of her house. He some how disappears looking for Jill upstairs as Jill comes down and tells Kirby there was no text sent to Trevor from her phone. She asks where he is and Kirby says he went upstairs looking for her. Jill says she didn't see him up there. This disappearance is possibly where he is tied up and bound, much like Sidney's father at the end of the first film. After Jill and Charlie reveal themselves as the killers to Sidney, they pull out a tied up Trevor and share that they are planning to frame him for the murders. Jill says to Sidney, "You think you had a ****** boyfriend, Sidney? Here's one that **** you, dumps you, and doesn't even make you famous." In frustration saying this she kicks a bound Trevor while he wonders what she's doing and claims that he loved her. In resolve Jill tells him to shut up and kicks him again. Then as he pleads for mercy, she says, "I'm not the girl you cheated on." Using the gun Charlie handed to her, she shoots him in the groin as revenge for stealing her virginity on her. Then while he's pleading no, she shoots him in the forehead which kills him. She planned to frame the murders on him in hopes of making him the new generation's "Billy Loomis". This plan worked until Jill slipped up at the hospital, mentioning her and Gale having the same stab wounds. As a victim, she wouldn't have known where Gale was stabbed. This causes Dewey and Gale to realize that Jill was involved in the killings and they, Hicks, and Sidney told everyone the truth and they all realized that Jill had tricked everybody and she became the true generation's "Billy Loomis". Behind the Scenes *His casting call states: "Handsome high school jock, but quiet and intense, as though a secret hangs over his head." *He bears many similarities to Billy Loomis, including sneaking into Jill's room to see her. Sidney herself notices this, and tells Jill that she reminds Sidney of herself at her age. *According to the Internet Movie Database, 90210's Kevin Pennington was rumored to play Trevor. *It was rumored that he was going to be one of the Ghostface killers in the unrated version of Scream 4. This was backed up by a promotional image from the unrated version that was leaked. This promotional image is shown to the right. *He is also being described as "someone you love to hate, an asshole with a heart". *Nico auditioned fives times to secure the part of Trevor Sheldon. *Some deleted scenes on the DVD show Trevor at the water fountain with Charlie, Robbie, Olivia, and Kirby where they discuss the murders. Another one of him visiting Jill in the hospital, and another one where they are outside of Kirby's house looking for Jill's phone. There will also be an extended scene where they have their fall out at school where Trevor pleaded for Jill's forgiveness this will be similar to the scene in the first movie where Billy and Sidney have a fall out in the school's hallway. His last deleted scene is when he startles Robbie outside of Kirby's house. Category:Scream characters Category:Scream 4 characters Category:Victims of Ghostface Category:2010 deaths